


How to go on?

by Create_itV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Coping, Depression, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hope, Post-War, Protective Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create_itV/pseuds/Create_itV
Summary: The War is over everything should be fine. She should be Happy. But Hermione struggles to cope with everything that happened. But she is not the only one. Maybe she doesn't have to do this alone. Maybe a certain red haired Prankster can bring a little light in her live. English is not my first English. Please comment if you find any major mistakes. I am looking for a Beta.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 7





	How to go on?

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoy the Story. It has been on my PC for a long time and i finally decided to post it. English is not my first Language. Please comment if you find any major mistakes. I am looking for a Beta.

Hermione sat in the kitchen of her little apartment staring into the void. In on the table front of her a cup of tea that had been cold for a long time. With a sigh, she let her head fall into her hands. The last big fight in Hogwarts was exactly 18 months and 2 weeks ago now and still hardly a night passed in which Hermione didn’t wakes up sweat bathed in sweat and frightened. Immediately after the battle she had tried it with sleeping potions, but they have made the whole thing only worse, because their nightmares only dragged on for longer, because she could not wake up.   
Hermione was completely exhausted. She had been living on the brink of collapse for a long time. The last time she slept through a night was before they went hunting for the Horcruxes. Now I couldn't even think of such a luxury. Even in the brightest day, the Memory of the terrible events of the battle and what had happened during the search for the Horcruxes caught up with her.  
As if on command, the scar on her arm began to burn. Even if she could forget for a few seconds what she had been through, a glance on her arm was enough and everything came back with such a force that it took her breath away  
How could the others just go on like that? How could they just be happy and live on with their lives? Why was she of all people, supposedly the smartest witch of her generation, not strong enough to just keep going?  
Hermione was glad that she was alone in her apartment and that she didn't have to play to anyone, that she was well and that she was happy. Right after the war, she had lived with the Weasleys for a while. Molly wanted everyone around after they almost lost Fred. After he woke up from the coma, he and George were left with no choice but to move back home.  
For a while, Hermione could pretend that there had never been a war and that it was a normal summer with the Weasleys and that she would go back to Hogwarts in September. But that was not the case and after a while the black cloud that hung over it became ever bigger and more overwhelming. She longed for almost the days when she just felt nothing. Compared to all the fear, the terror and the pain, it was a relief to simply feel nothing.   
Three months after the war, Fred and George had moved back to their apartment over the shop and a month later, the shop celebrated a major reopening. After the twins had moved out, Hermione was no longer able to pretend it would be the same again as before. Even if she were never happy again, she couldn’t stand in the way of her friends Happiness. So, she moved into her own apartment (under protest from Molly).   
And here she was sitting alone in her kitchen, just like every night in the last few months, trapped in her own mind. Can’t she finally be happy again? She let out another sigh. She got up, poured the cold tea into the sink and went to bed.  
Tomorrow was Friday and so the weekly dinner at the Weasleys. she hadn't been there for the last few weeks, she couldn't cancel again, otherwise Harry would come to her office and personally drag her to the Burrow.   
Hermione made a mental note to cast a spell on herself tomorrow, so no one would see how bad she really was, they would only worry unnecessarily, and she did not want to do that to them. Harry, Ron, Ginny and the others were finally happy again and they had deserved it, God knows, that she didn't want to take that away just because she was so pathetic and still wasn't over what had happened.


End file.
